


At His Alpha's Command

by skargasm



Series: Love, Creeper Wolf [14]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire (Teen Wolf), Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:42:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23089546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm
Summary: Talia catches up with Peter.
Series: Love, Creeper Wolf [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631812
Comments: 13
Kudos: 280
Collections: Ficlets: Stories from 100 to 1000 words





	At His Alpha's Command

[ ](https://imgur.com/onSDR7L)

* * *

”Are you going to make me chase you or can we try to have this conversation like civilised adults?”

Peter looked over at his sister and struggled to hide a grin. The last few times he had seen her, she had been in full Alpha mode, determined to get the other main werewolf Packs in line for the big reveal.

She presented a much different image at the moment. She had hoicked her slim skirt up to her thighs, enabling her to hop nimbly up onto the counter next to where he was chopping vegetables. There were grass stains on her white blouse, her hair was a lopsided tangle instead of her normal elegant chignon, and he could see at least two twigs and some grass in the dark waves. Her make up was smudged, her lipstick almost completely gone and he could see that a couple of her nails were broken, leaving her manicure looking slightly jagged. 

“I assume from your appearance that you caught up with Derek?”

“I did. He was hiding in his treehouse. We talked about his Lydia.” Talia reached over and stole a carrot, taking a huge bite and crunching it enthusiastically in a manner that reminded him strongly of Cora.

“Have you seen Laura?”

“Not yet. I _did_ pop in and visit our friendly, neighbourhood Hunter. He could prove to be a good ally.”

“Is that all?” Talia looked at him sharply.

“Should there be more?”

“I’d be extremely disappointed in you if there wasn’t more.”

“I know about his relationship with Laura if that’s what you’re referring to.”

“And?”

“Stop being obnoxious and spit it out, Peter.”

“Unfortunately I gave my word that I wouldn’t outright tell you.” He slapped her hand when she reached for another carrot. “However, I didn’t say I wouldn’t give you hints.”

“Please remember we will be discussing your recent activities at some point.”

“Use your nose, sister. And perhaps the saying ‘ _the apple doesn’t fall far from the tree_ ’ might also be of assistance.”

“She’s pregnant? Why wouldn’t she have told me?” Peter neither confirmed or denied her suspicion.

“Have you told them about their father yet?”

“Peter – “

“Perhaps if they knew that Robert originally came from a well-established Hunter family and took our name when you two married so quickly, they might not have thought you were too ‘tradition-bound’ to understand their feelings.” Giving her time to digest his statement, Peter turned and washed the chopped carrots in the sink.

“You always thought they had a right to know.”

“I did.”

“It was just too difficult after he died – and then so much time passed – I didn’t think it was relevant.”

“Hmm.” Throwing the carrots into a saucepan with the other vegetables he had prepared, Peter washed his hands as he asked his next question. “Does it bother you – that any heirs I may have may not be mine biologically?”

“Are we discounting Malia?”

“She is a coyote, sister dear.”

“She could still make an excellent Left Hand to whoever takes over as Alpha – it doesn’t _have_ to be a wolf.” Peter nodded thoughtfully.

“So, you’ve decided what to do with the McCall Pack?”

“I have. He’s become a rather parasitic pain in my ass. Happy to use our resources whilst unwilling to co-operate or bend in any way. It doesn’t help that Deaton has no doubt been filling his head with how special he is.”

“If you had been willing to strip Deaton of his Druid powers when I told you that you should – “

“Blah, blah, yes, yes – you were right and I was wrong.” Peter chuckled, drying his hands and leaning back against the sink to look at his sister. “Do you love him?”

“Unfortunately, quite desperately.”

“Unfortunately?”

“He’s an aggravating little shit with too many brains, a big mouth and a tendency to find trouble almost constantly.” Talia gave a surprised laugh.

“He seems perfect for you then – you need someone to ruffle that urbane facade. And from what I recall of him, he has the best of his mother and his father.”

“He does.”

“So – “

“So – “

“Looks like we’re going to have to convene a conclave.”

“Indeed.”

“Invite the Sheriff. And Melissa Delgado. Healers and law enforcement have always been important in Pack Dealings. Let's give young Mr McCall a lesson in how a real pack operates. Argent too.”

“As my Alpha commands.”

“Excellent.” Jumping down from the counter, Talia moved to leave the room.

“Talia?”

“Yes?”

“Could you perhaps refrain from calling him ‘young Mr McCall.’”

“Why?”

“Well, firstly, he might find that a tad patronising if he hears it.”

“And?”

Peter replied reluctantly, knowing he was setting himself up but knowing his sister wouldn’t give up until he had explained. “He and Stiles are the same age. Young man makes them sound – a little juvenile?” 

“Okay, Sugar-daddy – I’ll try not to remind you about the age of your toy-boy!” Peter growled as Talia’s mocking laughter continued to assault his ears even after she had left the room.

* * *


End file.
